Comme qui dirait, pris la main dans le sac
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Sainte-Nitouche, nom féminim - Pluriel: saintes-nitouches - Sens: Personne hypocrite qui prend des airs innocents et prudes - Synonyme: Prude - Et si finalement Edward n'était pas la sainte-nitouche qu'il prétend être - OS Bella & Edward


**Salut tout le monde, i'm back !**

**En faites j'ai regardé hier soir Twilight et New Moon, du coup ma nuit à été peuplé de petits Edward et Bella et j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS ^^**

**Rating M, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les petit "point", c'est pour aérer le texte.**

**Pas de Beta désolé, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes passées...**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Résumé: **

_Sainte-Nitouche, nom féminim_

_Pluriel: saintes-nitouches_

_Sens: Personne hypocrite qui prend des airs innocents et prudes_

_Synonyme: Prude_

Et si finalement Edward n'était pas la sainte-nitouche qu'il prétend être...

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXx

xXx

**Comme qui dirait, pris la main dans le sac**

.

**Pov Bella**

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, mon livre de maths grand ouvert devant moi et mon bloc en équilibre sur ma jambe j'entendis le portable de mon père sonner en bas.

_ _Papa ton portable_, criai-je.

Curieuse je tendis l'oreille tentant de percevoir une partie de sa conversation, en vain mais j'en avais une bonne idée, un samedi, ça ne pouvait être que les Quileutes ou le boulot. Je sentais bien que notre sortie prévue à Port Angeles allait tomber à l'eau.

**Charlie** : _Chérie_, m'appela-t-il en passant la tête dans l'embaillement de ma porte de chambre.

_ _Laisse-moi deviner, tu dois partir_, dis-je tristement.

**Charlie** : _Je suis désolé Bella mais Will est cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre et il faut quelqu'un pour le remplacer._

_ _Mhmmhh je comprends…_

**Charlie **: _Tu n'as qu'à aller à Port Angeles sans moi._

_ _Et t'acheter tes caleçons ? Te les laver, passe encore mais il est hors de question que je te les achètent ! On fera ça un autre jour, t'en fait pas._

**Charlie** :_ Va voir tes copines, sors._

Je regardai la pluie tombée à travers ma fenêtre, pas le meilleur temps pour trainer dehors.

_ _Je vais allez voir Edward_, dis-je avec enthousiasme en me levant de mon lit.

**Charlie** : _Edward bien-sûr, _répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

__ Ta vu le temps ? Et puis de toute façon Angela a quelque chose de prévu avec Ben, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un petit ami dans cette ville tu sais, _me justifiai-je en attrapant mon sweat-shirt et mes clefs de voiture.

**Charlie** : _Mouai, sois-prudente. Et n'oublie pas ton portable !_

_ _Promis_, le rassurai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de dévaler, non sans concentration et précision l'escalier.

**Charlie** : _Tu n'as même pas mangé_, cria-t-il du haut de l'escalier alors que j'enfilai mes converses assise sur les marches.

_ _Je n'ai pas faim. A plus tard_, terminai-je en fermant la porte d'entrée.

.

Avec mon empressement je manquai de justesse de me tuer en glissant sur les marches recouvertes d'une fine pellicule d'eau (n/a : du vécu, ne portant essentiellement que des converses et vivant en Bretagne, c'est tout un art de marcher en terrain humide sans se tuée avec ces choses-là)

Je grimpai dans mon Pick-Up et démarrai, direction la villa. Je mis un bon quart d'heure de plus pour y parvenir mais peu importe après tout je n'étais pas attendu, donc je ne pouvais pas avoir de retard. Je me garai sur le côté, devant le garage et rentrai par l'entrée principale sans frapper. Inutile de déranger tout le monde puisque je n'eus même pas le temps de retirer ma veste qu'Esmée apparu devant moi.

**Esmée** : _Bella chérie, quelle surprise de te voir, je croyais que tu devais aller en balade avec ton père !_

__ Il a dû aller travaillé, est ce qu'Edward est là ?_

**Esmée** : _Oui, les garçons et lui sont rentrés tard de la chasse, il doit être dans sa chambre à se detendre ou à lire._

__ Je peux y aller, _demandai-je par politesse.

**Esmée**_ : Bien-sûr, as-tu déjeunée ?_

__ Non, _répondis-je en grimpant les premières marches du long escalier.

**Esmée**_ : Veux-tu que je te prépare un sandwich ?_

__ Oui je veux bien, merci Esmée._

**Esmée**_ : Je te le laisserai dans la cuisine._

__ D'accord merci._

_._

Je montai ensuite les marches le plus silencieusement possible afin de tenter de faire une surprise à Edward, chose vraiment pas facile à faire avec un surhomme capable de tout entendre à distance et dont la vilaine sœur avait le satané pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Zéro capacité de surprise !

Devant sa porte close je soufflai plusieurs fois pour calmer mon petit cœur tumultueux d'adolescente amoureuse puis j'ouvris le plus discrètement possible sa porte de chambre. Ma surprise fut totale lorsque je ne le trouvai pas dans sa chambre mais bien vite je remarquai un tas de vêtement taché de terre au pied de « notre » lit. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque j'entendis de la musique parvenant de la salle de bain et de la fumée sortir par la porte entre-ouverte.

_Il se lavait, nu et possiblement luisant de mousse à quelques mètres de moi._

Le rouge me monta aux joues et la douce chaleur du plaisir naquit entre mes cuisses.

_Oserai-je ?_

_Carrément ! C'était l'occasion ou jamais de me rincer l'œil._

Silencieuse et ardente je m'approchai de la porte les mains tremblantes et moites.

PUTAIN DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Je sentis subitement mes jambes flageoler et je dus me retenir au chambranle de porte pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol, devant moi se tenait la plus chaude des plus chaudes visions de toute la terre et de l'univers ! La vision qui allait me tenir éveiller, chaude et frustrée durant un sacré nombre de nuits à venir, un Edward oui nu, un Edward non pas luisant de mousse, mais un Edward nu dans toute sa gloire en plein, seigneur, en plein plaisir solitaire.

C'est tremblante que je le détaillai nu pour la première foi. Il était exactement comme je l'avais toujours imaginé, ferme, fort et majestueux, ni trop sans ne pas l'être assez, d'un blanc bleuté fascinant et ce long et hypnotisant duvet de poils qui se frayait un chemin sur son torse, qui courait le long de son ventre et terminant sa course jusqu'à cette chose. Et qu'elle chose !

Mes yeux de vierge étaient à jamais dépravés par cette apparition.

Bon okay ce n'était techniquement pas la première que je voyais, internet et ces tentations des longues nuits seules et frustrées. Mais là c'était la sienne, celle avec laquelle j'allais devoir composer.

_Et plus si affinités…_

Haletante je l'observais de profil, penché, main contre la faillance, tandis que l'autre s'activait sur, sur sa queue…

Mon programme de la soirée était déjà nettement dessiné, masturbation intensive, j'allais cramer les piles d'Eddy le petit coin-coin noir vibrant qu'Alice m'avait offert.

Ma nuit allait être longue, ma nuit allait être chaude !

Mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage pour l'admirer en proie au plaisir, ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres bougeaient aux grés de ses gémissements et des « Bella » qu'il formulait.

J'étais foutu, je n'avais qu'une envie, me caresser mais je n'avais certainement pas le courage de me mettre sur le lit et de le faire maintenant et je savais qu'Edward allait flipper si je tentai de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui maintenant. Alors je l'observai, brûlante d'envie et dégoulinante de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il vient sur sa main et le mur en gémissant mon prénom. Je restai quelques secondes supplémentaire à l'observer se remettre de son effort puis je m'enfuyais comme une voleuse avant qu'il ne réalise ma présence.

En quelque sorte choquée et honteuse je me précipitai vers la salle de bain des invitées pour me nettoyer et me remettre de mes émotions. Je passai une énième foi de l'eau sur mon visage pour tenter d'éteindre le feu de mes joues puis je descendis à la cuisine où Esmée m'attendait assise feuilletant un magazine, à côté d'elle mon sandwich posé délicatement sur une assiette.

.

**Esmée** : _Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es toute rouge !_

__ C'est rien_, tentai-je de la rassuré très gênée qu'elle apprenne ce que je, enfin ce que nous venions de vivre.

Je sortis une cannette de coca du frigo puis m'assis à côté d'elle, croquant à pleine dent dans son sandwich à la dinde.

_Comme quoi les presque activités sexuelles font perdre pas mal de calories…_

Subitement Edward apparu devant nous, me faisant avaler de travers.

**Esmée **: _Edward voyons, la pauvre, elle a failli s'étouffer._

Je vidai presque d'une traite ma canette pour faire passer le morceau de sandwich récalcitrant.

Edward s'approcha doucement de moi puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

**Edward** : _Pardon, je ne voulais pas te surprendre._

Je paranoïai ou il avait particulièrement insisté sur le mot « surprendre » ?

Il s'installa en face de moi et mes joues s'embrassèrent plus encore lorsque je remarquai son regard insistant sur moi.

_Merde, il savait…_

Je gigotais sur mon siège gênée premièrement sur le fait qu'il sache que je l'avais vu sous la douche et deuxièmement par l'humidité persistante de ma petite culotte.

**Esmée **: _Ton père sera-t-il là ce soir ? Pourrais-tu peut-être passé la nuit chez nous ?_

_ _Non non ! Euhh, il sera là…_

_Pour la discrétion et la diplomatie, Bells tu repasseras…_

_S'il sera là, j'en sais rien. Néanmoins il est certain que je dois être seule et isolée dans ma petite chambre de jeune fille pour m'adonner à un tas d'activité réprimées par le code de conduite des jeunes chastes…_

Edward est un jeune chaste moi j'étais contrainte à la privation sexuelle, nuance ! D'ailleurs finalement c'est lui qui est en tort et pas moi, Monsieur pas de relation sexuelle avant le mariage, mes fesses ouai !

Insolente je me permis un regard coquin et un haussement de sourcil à l'intention d'Edward puis je continuai de manger mon sandwich l'air de rien en le re-visualisant sans cesse s'adonnant à son péché de luxure.

Cette nuit-là je fus la plus seule et la plus délaissée des filles et des amantes mais croyez-moi la plus imaginative et le plus satisfaite des jeunes vierges…

* * *

_**J'avoue c'est soft par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude.**_

_**Alors vous avez aimé ? pas du tout? rigolé ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou des demandes si vous voulez avoir un autre POV ou une suite...**_

_**Merci, Marie.**_


End file.
